


!!!Peggy!!!

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [33]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cinnamon roll: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT </p><p>eliza: I'm afraid</p><p>cinnamon roll: WHY</p><p>eliza: last time you said that you were in aLABAMA WITH NO EXPLANATION OF HOW YOU GOT THERE</p>
            </blockquote>





	!!!Peggy!!!

**little lion** : no offense but frasier is noTHING  
  
**little lion** : it's like you handing me a grammy and me giving you a rusty trombone right after like it's not fair  
  
**johnn** : what is the grammy exactly  
  
**little lion** : the goLDEN GIRLS  
  
**johnn** : right  
  
**johnn** : then I agree what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : I'm so irate this is crUEL  
  
**johnn** : babe it's 1:36 in the morning come back here lafayette is tipping over and soon you won't have any room  
  
**little lion** : comin  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : what are we gonna be like in 20 years  
  
**laf** : suffering  
  
**laf** : still super in love  
  
**laf** : our children will be somewhere being amazing bc we raised them  
  
**johnn** : I'll probably be crying over our babs all the time but like it'll be fine  
  
**little lion** : okay wow you IMMEDIATELY WENT FOR THE EMO ROUTE  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : I have no excuse  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : yknow how in like sitcoms people accidentally handcuff themselves together and lose the keys  
  
**johnn** : yeah  
  
**little lion** : I need you to look for a key for me  
  
**johnn** : alex you didn't  
  
**little lion** : laf says you should hurry  
  
**johnn** : aLEX  
  
**little lion** : JOHN I LITERALLY THINK LAFAYETTE IS GONNA KILL ME IF YOU DONT COME IN HERE AND FIND THIS KEY PLZ LIKE THEIR HAND IS DANGLING BC I HANDCUFFED MY GOOD WRIST AND THATS WHAT I GOTTA TYPE WITH  
  
**johnn** : cOMING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NO WAIT WAIT WAIT  
  
**more like HUN** Kules: I WANT TO KNOW THE TREE THING FIRST  
  
**johnn** : SAME  
  
**little lion** : !!!!GUYS!!!!  
  
**johnn** : YOU KNOW THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS  
  
**little lion** : LAFAYETTE SAYS THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME IF I TELL YOU  
  
**johnn** : WE WONT LET THAT HAPPEN  
  
**little lion** : THEY ARE HANDCUFFED TO ME YOU WONT GET HERE IN TIME  
  
**johnn** : IM OUTSIDE OF THE DOOR  
  
**little lion** : oh  
  
**little lion** : OKAY SO BASICALLY IT WAS DURING THE SUMMER BEFORE SENIOR YEAR AND I WAS TRYING TO SET OFF FIREWORKS THAT WE HAD LEFT OVER FROM THE FOURTH OF JULY  
  
**little lion** : REMINDER I WAS WITH LAF  
  
**little lion** : SO WE WERE IN THE FIELD OFF OF THE HIGHWAY ALONE  
  
**johnn** : how didn't you fuck like once that summer  
  
**little lion** : there were a lot of close encounters don't talk about it  
  
**johnn** : oh I wanna talk about it  
  
**johnn** : right after you tell me the rest of the story  
  
**little lion** : oh my god okay so tHEN BASICALLY I SET ONE OFF AND IT DIDN'T WORK AND WENT INTO A TREE  
  
**little lion** : THE TREE CAUGHT ON FIRE  
  
**little lion** : A POLICE OFFICER WAS PASSING AND SAW IT  
  
**little lion** : WE GOT ARRESTED,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : OH MY FUCKGIN G O D  
  
**little lion** : GWASH HAD TO BAIL US OUT  
  
**johnn** : OH MY GOD ALEX WHAT THE FUKC  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hoLY SH IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THAT'S THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD  
  
**laf** : ALEX  
  
**little lion** : FUQ  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I go into our room to go look for the key and find you two  
  
**johnn** : sinning  
  
**johnn** : what the fuck happened  
  
**little lion** : they started tickling me for telling you abt the tree thing and they they tickled Somewhere and then this happened  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : it was cute  
  
**johnn** : oh mY G O D  
  
**laf** : y'all can come in if you want  
  
**johnn** : fuckign I'm on the god damn floor looking for this key you just haven't noticed bc alex is being loud  
  
**laf** : don't insult him like this  
  
**johnn** :  oh it's not insulting  
  
**johnn** : it's,,,,,,,,inspiring  
  
**laf** : then get up here????  
  
**johnn** : fuck okay I found the key I'm comin  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
\---  
  
**eliza** : LAFAYETTE  
  
**laf** : WHAT  
  
**eliza** : okay so for my wedding  
  
**eliza** : do you want to walk as a bridesperson or a groomsperson  
  
**eliza** : even tho there is no groom  
  
**laf** : idk how many of each do you have  
  
**eliza** : three groomspeople (all of which you are dating) and two bridespeople (both of which I am related to)  
  
**laf** : I'll walk as a bridesperson then  
  
**eliza** : !!yay!!  
  
**laf** : !!!ah!!!  
  
**eliza** : !!!ah!!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : we need to start planning our wedding again  
  
**little lion** : did eliza just text you too  
  
**laf** : yeah what'd she text you for  
  
**little lion** : to see what time I'd be able to go for my suit fitting  
  
**more like HUNKules** : tf why am I not making the suits  
  
**laf** : bc you're making my wedding dress in addition to your normal orders and you don't need that  
  
**little lion** : you're also making my suit bc we talked abt it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also the really big huge bathrobe you wanted I have it here if you want to come and get it  
  
**little lion** : YESSYSYSYSYYSYSYS  
  
**little lion** : oH MY G O D IM COMING AT LUNCH AND WEARING IT AROUND THE OFFICE  
  
**laf** : okay first of all  
  
**laf** : when did you two discuss hercules making your suit  
  
**laf** : second of all please don't embarrass me  
  
**little lion** : we talked abt it like when I went over to look at the robe fabric and I won't I'm gonna look so fuCKIN R A D  
  
**laf** : I'm gonna die here  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : update: my plan worked  
  
**laf** : ???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : well bc I love dying and being dead  
  
**laf** : fuckign okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I made the sleeves of the robe and inch too long so he has sweater paws and I'm sobbing so hard he's so cute  
  
**laf** : hercules why do you insist on killing us like this  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I doNT KNOW  
  
**little lion** : sTOP IT  
  
**little lion** : WE HAVE CRIED ENOUGH OVER ME IN THE PAST WEEK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FCKUSIAUDSKAKHVKLDHG  
  
**little lion** : END IT  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : jeFFERSON JSUT TRIPPED ON THE TRAIN OF ALEX'S ROBE AND FELL INTO A TABLE IM CACKLING  
  
**laf** : JMADS JUST KIND OF STARED AT HIM AND SIGHED  
  
**little lion** : IM LITERALLY SCREAMIN WHO HURT MADISON  
  
**little lion** : LIKE HE'S SO DONE WITH EVERYTHING ALL THE TIME  
  
**laf** : OKAY BUT LITERALLY HOW MUCH SHIT DO YOU THINK HE PUTS UP WITTH DATING JEFFERSON LIKE FUCKIN  
  
**laf** : BOY WAS ONCE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR TWO DAYS BECAUSE HE TRIED TO BUILD A COFFEE TABLE AND HE FUCKED IT UP  
  
**johnn** : HOW THE FUCK  
  
**laf** : IDK I GOT EMAILED ABOUT IT  
  
**johnn** : WHY  
  
**laf** : BC JMADS WAS LIKE YOU GOTTA TELL WASHINGTON ABOUT THIS BC I DONT HAVE THE WILLPOWER AND HE DOESNT HAVE MY NUMBER LITERALLY  
  
**little lion** : DEAR LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL  
  
**johnn** : IM CRYING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE HIM  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**little li** on: I STILL THINK YOU'RE PRETTIER THAN HIM  
  
**laf** : THEY LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME  
  
**little lion** : YOU'RE NEVER GONNA SEE IT IF YOU DON'T SEE IT  
  
**laf** : SEE WHAT  
  
**little lion** : the fuckin eyes of god I doNT KNOW  
  
**laf** : BYE  
  
\---  
  
**cinnamon roll** : !!!!  
  
**little lion** : PEGGY  
  
**laf** : what is this for  
  
**johnn** : !!!PEGGY!!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ??  
  
**eliza** : peggy??  
  
**angelica** : what is this for  
  
**marIa** : I'm down for whatever it is  
  
**prayer hands** : I'm here too???  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
**eliza** : I'm afraid  
  
**cinnamon roll** : WHY  
  
**eliza** : last time you said that you were in aLABAMA WITH NO EXPLANATION OF HOW YOU GOT THERE  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I TOLD YOU IT WAS A DARE  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I GOT 300 BLUE AND RED JOLLY RANCHERS FOR THAT  
  
**eliza** : WHAT THE FUCK PEGGY  
  
**angelica** : THIS WAS ABOUT AN ANNOUNCEMENT???  
  
**cinnamon roll** : RIGHT OKAY  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I'VE BEEN THINKIN ABT IT FOR A WHILE AND I HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT I  
  
**cinnamon roll** : MARGARITA SCHUYLER  
  
**cinnamon roll** : AM ARO/ACE  
  
**eliza** : PEGGY  
  
**eliza** : IM SO PROUD  
  
**angelica** : SAME  
  
**marIa** : S AMEMME  
  
**laf** : !!!PEGGY MY CHILD!!!  
  
**prayer hands** : YESSsSSsSssSsSSSSSS  
  
**little lion** : IM CRYIN  
  
**johnn** : he liTERALLY STARTED CRYING BTW  
  
**little lion** : YOU'RE CRYING TOO JOHN WHAT THE FUCKCK  
  
**johnn** : DONT EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS  
  
**johnn** : IM A PROUD PARENT RN I FUCKIGN JUST  
  
**cinnamon roll** : !!!!!!!  
  
**cinnamon roll** : AH  
  
**angelica** : ILYSM PEGGY  
  
**eliza** : SAME  
  
**little lion** : SAME  
  
**prayer hands** : SAME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SAME  
  
**johnn** : SAME  
  
**marIa** : SA EM  
  
**laf** : SAME  
  
**cinnamon roll** : FUCKJCKDKSKLS  
  
**cinnamon roll** : ILY2

**Author's Note:**

> !!!day five!!!


End file.
